


Prettier than the moon

by orphan_account



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Angsty?, Fluff, Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Pining, TBH I don't know how to tag this, i don't even know why I'm posting this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 16:43:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4753571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh Dun was pretty.<br/>There was nothing that Tyler could do about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prettier than the moon

**Author's Note:**

> I was without internet and decided to write something based on air catcher.  
> It is not beta'd and English isn't my first language so if you find some mistake, please tell me.  
> I really don't know why I'm making myself post it because I don't think it is this good but I hope someone likes it :)

Josh Dun was pretty.  
Prettier than a full moon.  
And there was nothing that Tyler Joseph could do about it.  
It wasn't his fault that he couldn't stop looking at the pink-haired boy, Josh was simply too freaking beautiful to be ignored.  
People used to say that Josh was handsome, but there was something harsh about the word that didn't fit Josh in any way, so he went with pretty.  
And Josh wasn't just beautiful but also affable, funny, passionate, gentle, lovely, kind... Everything about him was wonderful.  
Josh made him feel warm inside.  
Of course, he meant it in a completely platonic way.  
Or at least he did until he figured out how great at self-denial he was.  
Then Tyler panicked.  
Three days was the longest he had stayed locked inside his basement, but the situation managed to make him spend nearly an entire week inside the room writing furiously.  
Because Josh was a boy and so was Tyler.  
The beauty that Tyler found in Josh wasn't supposed to be noticed by a boy.  
Tyler was doomed.  
The moon was slowly disappearing in the sky.  
He shouldn't look at Josh the way he looked, shouldn't think about Josh the way he thought. But he did anyway and it made things worse for him because he knew it was wrong.  
Tyler felt guilty. Dirty. Sick. Desperate.  
Josh now made Tyler's eyes burn, made his throat close and his hands shake.  
Tyler was so scared.  
Temptations weren't something new to him, but he had always found ways to run away from them. Josh was a temptation too, a sin, but Tyler's thoughts about him did never go away no matter what he did to get rid of said thoughts.  
He wasn't sure if he even wanted to get rid of them.  
The experiences of falling for a boy and of falling as hard as he was, were both new and terrifying to him.  
The fear of what people would think of him if they discovered was almost unbearable.  
He was so afraid of what Josh would do if he found out how Tyler felt about him that he started avoiding his friend.  
He hated the new moon because the moon wasn't there at all and he missed it.  
The change in his behavior didn't go unnoticed by Josh's observant glare.  
Josh's eyes were the hardest thing to avert. They were the most beautiful thing in the whole world, though his mouth was a close second (as well as everything else about him).  
Now, every time the two boys met, the orbs insisted in carefully following Tyler's moves while Josh tried to understand what was going on.  
Josh was decided to discover the reason for the treatment he was receiving and wouldn't let Tyler go alone anywhere in order to reach his goal.  
With Josh always around, Tyler found it even harder to keep Josh away from his mind.  
He couldn't stop thinking about Josh! Josh's eyes, Josh's smile, Josh's voice, Josh's hands, Josh's lips... He wanted to touch Josh, watch Josh sleep, hug Josh, cuddle with Josh, he wanted to-  
"You're so pretty I wanna kiss you!" Tyler answered exasperated after Josh asked for the millionth time if everything was fine between them.  
It was done.  
Josh was now aware that he had the power to do anything to Tyler's heart.  
Josh was shocked. Wide-eyed. Mouth agape.  
Tyler was in panic.  
Why did he say that?  
Why did he have to be so pathetic?  
Why couldn't he keep his mouth clo-  
"You're pretty too."  
Josh's smile was a lopsided crescent moon.

**Author's Note:**

> Opinions?


End file.
